yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: Millennium Book
― | romaji_name = Yūgiō Kyarakutāzu Gaido Bukku: Mireniamu Bukku | author = Kazuki Takahashi | publisher = Shueisha | release_date = * July 17, 2015 | isbn = | isbn-13 = | length = | price = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: Millennium Book is a guidebook written by Kazuki Takahashi, profiling characters from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. It is preceded by Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth. Contents ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' movie news This section contains information about the movie, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions. Millennium Book This section contains information on characters and games played, divided by story arc. Chapter 1: School arc Characters * Yugi Mutou (武藤遊戯) * Dark Yugi (闇遊戯) * Katsuya Jonouchi (城之内克也) * Anzu Mazaki (真崎杏子) * Hiroto Honda (本田ヒロト) * Sugoroku Mutou (武藤双六 ) * Ushio (牛尾) * Sozoji (騒象寺) * Tomoya Hanasaki (花咲友也) * Kokurano (孤蔵野) * Goro Inogashira (猪頭吾郎) * Kujirada (鯨田) * Miho Nosaka (野坂ミホ) * Chono (蝶野) ** Vice-principal fan (ファンの教頭) * Seto Kaiba (海馬瀬人) * Mokuba Kaiba (海馬モクバ) * Hirutani (蛭谷) * Hanasaki's father (花咲家の父) * ZTV director (ＺＴＶディレクター) * A.D. Fujita (ＡＤ 藤田) ** ZTV staff (ＺＴＶロケスタツフ) *** Reader (リーダー) *** Cameraman (カメラマン) * Escaped prisoner (脱獄囚) * Junky Scorpion owner (ジャンキースコーピオンのオーナー) ** Muscle Hunters (マッスル・ハンター) * Old Man Dentures (イレバージ) * Street Fighter (ストリートファイター) * Professor Yoshimori (吉森教授) * Curator Kanekura (金倉館長) ** Puzzle buyer (パズルの購入者) * Shadi (シャーディー) Chapter 2: Death-T arc Characters * Yugi Mutou (武藤遊戯) * Katsuya Jonouchi (城之内克也) * Hiroto Honda (本田ヒロト) * Johji (ジョージ) * Anzu Mazaki (真崎杏子) * Sugoroku Mutou (武藤双六 ) * Johnny Gayle (ジョニー・ゲイル) * Bob McGuire (ボブ・マクガイア) * Mysterious assassin (謎のアサシン) * Kaiba Manor butler ( ) * Chopman (チョップマン) * Mokuba Kaiba (海馬モクバ) * Gozaburo Kaiba (海馬剛三郎) * Seto Kaiba (海馬瀬人) Chapter 3: Monster World arc Characters * Dark Yugi (闇遊戯) ** Yugi's mom (遊戯ママ) * Anzu Mazaki (真崎杏子) * Katsuya Jonouchi (城之内克也) * Hiroto Honda (本田ヒロト) * Koji Nagumo (名蜘蛛コージ) * Imori (井守) * Nezumi (根津見) * Hirutani (蛭谷) * ZTV producer (ＺＴＶプロデューサー) ** ZTV announcer (ＺＴＶ アナウンサー) * Trump Bomber (トランプ爆弾魔) ** Chief (本部長) * Tsuruoka (鶴岡) * Karita (刈田) ** Monster World NPC? (モンスター・ワールドの ・ ・ ？) * Ryo Bakura (獏良了) * Dark Bakura (闇バクラ) Chapter 4: Duelist Kingdom arc Characters * Dark Yugi (闇遊戯) * Sugoroku Mutou (武藤双六 ) * Katsuya Jonouchi (城之内克也) ** Anzu Mazaki (真崎杏子) ** Hiroto Honda (本田ヒロト) * Shizuka Kawai (川井静香) * Ryo Bakura (獏良了) * Insector Haga (インセクター羽蛾) * Dinosaur Ryuzaki (ダイナソウ竜崎) * Mai Kujaku (孔雀舞) * Ryota Kajiki (梶木漁太) * Keith Howard (キース・ハワード) ** Tom (トム) * Ghost Kotsuzuka (ゴースト骨塚) * Labyrinth Brothers (迷宮兄弟) * Ventriloquist of the Dead (死者の腹話術師) * Player Killer of Darkness (闇のプレイヤーキラー) * Seto Kaiba (海馬瀬人) * Mokuba Kaiba (海馬モクバ) * Big 5 ( ) * Saruwatari (猿渡) * Mr. Crocketts (Ｍｒ．クロケッツ) * Pegasus J. Crawford (ペガサス・ジェイ・クロフォード) * Cyndia (シンディア) Chapter 5: D.D.D arc Characters * Yugi Mutou (武藤遊戯) ** Anzu Mazaki (真崎杏子) * Sugoroku Mutou (武藤双六 ) * Katsuya Jonouchi (城之内克也) ** Hiroto Honda and Blankey (本田ヒロト ブランキー) * Dark Bakura (闇バクラ) * Mr. Clown (Ｍｒ．クラウン) * Ryuji Otogi (御伽龍児) Chapter 6: Battle City arc * Dark Yugi (闇遊戯) * Katsuya Jonouchi (城之内克也) * Shizuka Kawai (川井静香) * Mai Kujaku (孔雀舞) * Anzu Mazaki (真崎杏子) * Step Johnny (ステップ・ジョニー) * Seto Kaiba (海馬瀬人) * Mokuba Kaiba (海馬モクバ) * Duel Machine (決闘マシーン) * Dark Bakura (闇バクラ) * Insector Haga (インセクター羽蛾) * Dinosaur Ryuzaki (ダイナソウ竜崎) * Esper Roba (エスパー絽場) * Ryota Kajiki (梶木漁太) ** Kajiki's father (梶木の親父) * Koji Nagumo (名蜘蛛コージ) * Card shop manager (カード屋の店長) * Rare Hunter (レア・ハンター) * Pandora (パンドラ) * Doll (人形) * Rare Hunter Tag (レア・ハンタータッグ) * Mask of Light & Mask of Darkness (光の仮面＆闇の仮面) * Ishizu Ishtar (イシズ・イシュタール) * Rishid (リシド) * Marik Ishtar (マリク・イシュタール) Chapter 7: Tournament Finals arc * Dark Yugi (闇遊戯) * Katsuya Jonouchi (城之内克也) ** Shizuka Kawai (川井静香) * Mai Kujaku (孔雀舞) * Dark Bakura (闇バクラ) * Seto Kaiba (海馬瀬人) * Rishid (リシド) ** Marik's father (マリクの父) * Ishizu Ishtar (イシズ・イシュタール) * Dark Marik (闇マリク) Chapter 8: King's Memory arc Characters * Yugi Mutou (武藤遊戯) * Sugoroku Mutou (武藤双六 ) * Dark Bakura (闇バクラ) * Bobasa (ボバサ) * Atem (アテム) * Shimon Muran (シモン・ムーラン) * Mahado (マハード) * Isis (アイシス) * Kalim (カリム) * Shada (シャダ) * Akhenaden (アクナディン) * Seto (セト) * Kisara (キサラ) * Akhenamkhanen (アクナムカノン) * Mana (マナ) * Bakura, King of Thieves (盗賊王バクラ) * Gebelk (ゲベルク) * Hasan (ハサン) * Akhenaden, High Priest of Darkness (闇の大神官アクナディン) * Zorc Necrophades (ゾーク・ネクロファデス) Final Chapter: Ceremonial Battle Characters * Atem (アテム) * Yugi Mutou (武藤遊戯) Duels section This section contains information on player's Decks and the number of Duels they've won and lost. Spirit-Demon section This section contains information on spirits and demons used by the ancient Egyptian characters. Promotional cards The book comes with the same two supplementary cards, as Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth. * YCB2-JP001 "Yu-Jo Friendship" ( ) * YCB2-JP002 "Unity" ( ) References Character Guidebook: Millennium Book, Yu-Gi-Oh!